Five days with Agent Lightwood
by KDesai
Summary: FBI agent Alec Lightwood is send to protect Magnus Bane who is an important eye witness. Alec will have to keep him alive for five days and as well as try not to fall in love with the man.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi friends! I am back with Malec! This idea has been tried many times but couldn't help myself from writing on this. Hope you like this story! Sorry for mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"Please don't die...stay with me darling...Alexander!" Magnus pleaded looking down at the man on his lap. His voice sounded shaky in his own ears. This was not suppose to happen. Alec was not suppose get shot "Don't you fucking do this to me!" the older man pressed his hands on Alec's chest where he took the bullet that was meant for Magnus

Alec's head lolled to his side as he rode out a sharp pain that cursed through his body "Mag...Magnus" The older man cupped his face with his blood stained hands "Don't talk my darling..save your strength. I am not going to let anything happen to you"

Alec let out a gurgled laugh "I am...suppose to...protect you...my job" Magnus kissed the young man's forehead "You did your job Alexander...let me do mine" Alec closed his eyes and Magnus yelled at the top of his voice "Where the hell is back up!?"

FIVE DAYS EARLIER

"You want me to do what?" Alec raised his voice and then winced when Assistant Director Luke Garroway threw a glare at him. Luke was his father's best friend and like a father figure to him and his younger brother Jace and sister Izzy. Jace was adopted by Alec's parents who died in a car crash two years back. Since then the three siblings have been working for FBI under Luke's jurisdiction. He always supported and guided them in their field. Though his main rule was never mix personal relationship with professional "Special Agent Lightwood are you questioning my order?"

Alec shook his head "No Sir but you are literally asking me to babysit someone" Luke raised his eyebrows "He is an important eye witness who needs protection"

"But Sir.."

"So you think you are too good for a job of protecting an innocent life? Is that what you are saying?"

Alec ducked his head down, sank further into his chair and sighed "Of course not Sir. I will do it" Luke hummed "Good! Now open the file"

Alec nodded and picked up the file infront of him. He turned the first page and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the picture of the man. The guy was pretty. Okay scratch that...he was the gorgeous man he had ever seen in his life. Alec read the name...Magnus Bane, single, 30 year old, works in private company as manager, lives alone in New York, has no siblings only close friends who works with him. Alec didn't know from where but a smile crept on his face. It was like he was already lost in the world with Magnus

Luke cleared his throat to bring Alec back to reality "Agent Lightwood...Shall we discuss the case" Alec bit his lip to stop himself from blushing. Why the hell was he staring at the Magnus's photo "Yeah so why does he need protection?"

"He witnessed a mob hit in New York. High profile case..lot of media attention, nothing national but enough to make state folks antsy. The DA's worried there might be a contract on this man life so we were asked for a protection detail"

Alec nodded taking in the information "How long?"

"Five days until he testifies. Do what ever it takes. Just keep him alive for five days" Luke then grinned at Alec "Rumours say he is kind of a casanova type of guy...you will like him"

Alec rolled his eyes "Thank you for the information. When should I meet this guy?" Luke got up from his chair "He is currently sitting with Agent Jace Wayland and Agent Isabelle Lightwood. They will be within your contact 24/7. Take Mr Bane to our protection house and he will be all yours"

Alec looked at Luke with wide doe eyes "What?" The director let out a small laugh "I mean he will be yours to protect. Relax Alec...it's not that I am sending you to life imprisonment with this man" he teased and Alec smiled shaking his head "Have a good day Sir"

When Alec entered into Jace's cabin he saw his sister was busy talking to this guy who's back was facing him. The young agent saw Jace give him a look that said 'take him away' and Alec rolled his eyes "Excuse me Mr Bane. We have to get going"

Magnus turned around and Alec felt someone pressed a pause button in his body. His mouth was filled with saliva. The man was ten times more beautiful than the picture with broad smile and glittery hair. He wore dark blue shirt with black trousers that were literally highlighting his fair skin. He gulped down the lump in his throat.

How in the hell was he suppose to spend five days with this man when he can't even open his mouth without drooling

Alec had never been in a relationship before. It's not like he didn't try but most of the guys either were interested in one night stand or didn't want a long time relationship. Alec wanted a meaningful and steady relationship where he gets to know the person well and in return he too can share his feelings. Sadly no one made that kind of effort in his life.

"Well well well... aren't you God's wonderful creation on this earth" Alec felt the damn blush back on his face "Hmm..you look too young for an FBI agent" Magnus had a smirk on his face

"I am twenty six!" the young agent muttered with a small pout. He saw Jace and Izzy were smiling at him. Alec regained his posture, ran a hand on his coat and walked towards Magnus "I am Alexander Lightwood. You are under my watch and protection until you testify"

Magnus had a broad smile on his face. The words.. .Alexander...under my watch..protection...were all music to him. He had many affairs in his life before both with boys and girls but none of them lasted more than month. It seemed they all were more interested in spending his money rather than spending time with him. His choice always proved to be wrong but...this young man seemed different from others. Magnus could see the purity and honesty in his eyes. He was already mesmerized by Alec's tall and lean body. The older man licked his lips when he saw a tattoo on the agent's neck. He wondered where did the tattoo ended...on his chest...stomach...or more down. He blinked away his lustful thoughts and tried to listen what Alexander was saying

"...and you cannot take your phone with you. Got it?" Alec finished his list and Magnus groaned "My phone? But what about my job? I have lots of pending projects"

Alec crossed his hands "You won't be able to finish your projects if you die" Magnus gasped holding a hand to his chest and Izzy laughed "Go easy on him big brother! He is a nice guy"

"Izzy!" Alec scolded his sister "No personal talks at work" Magnus raised his eyebrows "You are his sister?" Izzy nodded "And he is our brother" she pointed at Jace "He is adopted"

"Wow! That's really awesome to see a family working together" Magnus cooed looking at Alec who sighed "If we are done with the introductions then I suggest we get going Mr Bane"

"Please call me Magnus...Alexander"

"It's Alec"

"Let's get going Alexander. Your duty starts now" Magnus walked out of the cabin swaying his hips, making a show for Alec. Jace ran a hand on his face "Thank Jesus I am not assigned to him" Alec stifled a laugh "Stay alert. I will call you if I suspect anything unusual" Izzy and Jace nodded and Alec followed Magnus outside the office

Alec stopped Magnus by his arm "Hey! This is a protection detail. Stay behind me at all time" Magnus smirked again and slowly walked behind Alec. He stood close until his chest was touching Alec's back "Like this?"

Alec shivered when he felt Magnus's hot breath on his neck "I...I mean...you should...we should be careful" he turned around to face the man who was still standing very close to him "Get...get in the car Mr.."

Magnus held his finger in Alec's lips "I already told you Alexander...call me Magnus"

Alec tried not to think about the warm finger on his lips. He blinked and moved a step back "Get in Mag..Magnus" The older man smiled lovingly, his hand extended to open the door of the car

Suddenly Alec's eyes widened when he saw a red dot on Magnus's back. He very well knew what that dot meant. It was sniper taking a shot at Magnus. With his quick reflex Alec shoved Magnus to the ground "Magnus look out!"

A shot was fired and it missed Magnus by few inches, breaking the window of the car. The glass pieces falling on Alec who was on top of Magnus looking at him with worried eyes "Are you okay?"

Magnus nodded not actually comprehending what just happened. His main focus was on the fact that a solid broad muscle guy was on top of him "I think 'now' I will be okay"

 **Should I continue? Please leave a review :-)))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi friends! Here is next chapter! Thank you so much for reading following favourite reviewing this story! Hope you like this chapter too! Sorry for mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"GUN SHOT FIRED! EVERYBODY GET DOWN!"

Alec heard few officers yell as the chaos around them began to show itself. He was still on top of Magnus who was smiling at him as if he had just won a gold medal in Olympics

Two pair of hands grabbed his arms and he was pulled off Magnus. Even if he saw the disappointed look on the man's face, Alec chose to ignore it "Get him inside! Don't let him out of sight" Magnus was then surrounded by couple of officers who quickly ushered him inside

Jace came running towards Alec and placed his hand on his arm "You alright?" he pulled his gun out and started inspecting the area. Alec nodded and cleaned his coat "It was a sniper. Check the roof of all the near by building"

"Damn this is serious. We have to be more careful buddy" said Jace as he ordered few officers to check the buildings. Izzy came where Alec was standing "Sir wants to see you Alec" Her brother nodded and they went inside.

Luke praised Alec for his quick reflexes "Well done Agent Lightwood but we have to be more alert. Take Mr Bane immediately to our safe house and I am sending two more officers with you. They will be right outside the house at all time. Agents Wayland and Isabelle will be within five kilometres from your place. Do you need anything else?"

Alec shook his head "No Sir. I will guard Mag...Mr Bane's life with my own" Luke nodded "I know. You are one of my best agent. I trust you. Now get going"

When Alec pushed opened the door to waiting room he saw Magnus was playing with his rings on his fingers and humming a song. The agent thought the man looked oddly relaxed "Mr...Magnus are you okay?" The older man jumped from his seat "Thank God you came Alexander! I was getting so bored sitting alone in this uncomfortable couch. My ass is hurting a bit"

Alec had an expression that was a mixture of shock and confusion "You do realise that not just few minutes back you were taken shot at. How can you stay calm?" Magnus shrugged off "I am still alive right. No harm done. All thanks to you Alexander"

"You are weird"

Magnus took a step towards Alec and wriggled his eyebrows "Not weird darling...I am limited edition. Grab while you can" he winked at the younger man

Alec laughed this time "Let's go Magnus" The older man followed Alec. This time they took the back door to the bureau and got inside the vehicle with two cars following them. One had two guarding officers while other had Jace and Izzy in it.

They drove for ten minutes when suddenly Magnus yelled "Stop!" Alec took a sharp right turn and slammed on the brakes "What happened? Why did you ask me to stop?" his cell rang and Alec saw from the back view mirror that the two vehicles also halted with them. He answered in his cell "Stand by Jace"

"We have to go back to my apartment!" said Magnus

"Excuse me?"

Magnus nodded frantically "Please Alexander! We have to go to my apartment" Alec scrunched his face "But why?"

"I can't leave chairman meow alone for five days" Magnus said with wide eyes and Alec raised his hand "Who the hell is chow moew?" The older man glared at the young agent "He is my cat and his name is chairman meow"

"You have a cat?"

Magnus nodded "He is my baby. I have to get him Alexander"

Alec looked at his watch "We are getting late Magnus. Your house is the last place you wanna go. The minute you step in...boom! You are dead" Magnus's hand went to turn the door handle which made Alec's eyes widened "Magnus..What are you doing?"

"I am going to bring my cat. Either you take me or let me go myself" Magnus threatened Alec with his hand still on the handle. Alec glared for a minute "Cant you ask your neighbour to take care of your cat?"

Magnus gasped and twisted the handle even more

Alec's jaw tightened "Fine! But we are not going neither I am letting you go"

Magnus was about to argue when Alec cut him off "I will ask Izzy to bring your cat. Is that okay?" Magnus thought for a moment and then gave a small nod "I am glad we are on same page. We can now go to our new house" Alec didn't say anything. The engine came to life and they headed for the safe house

Jace and Izzy stopped when they were five kilometres away from the safe house. Alec asked Izzy to get Magnus's cat from his apartment. It was late evening when they reached the safe house which was two hours away from the main city.

The two guarding officers took their place at the front gate. Alec motioned Magnus to keep quiet as he entered in the house. It had two bedrooms, one kitchen, one bathroom and a small living room. He made sure they were the only ones in the house and only then he asked Magnus to come in

"This is small but I will manage" Magnus waved his hand at the house "Actually the smaller the better. That way I can be close to you all time"

Alec rolled his eyes and turned around. He had a small smile on his face and was glad Magnus didn't see it "I am going to take a shower. Food is in the fridge...just warm it up in the oven" he again turned to face the older man "Remember...call me if there is a knock on the door. Do not answer it yourself. And also don't take my calls unless it's an emergency. Jace's number is on speed dial 1 and Izzy is in 2. Stay away from windows at all cost...you hear me?"

Magnus stood erect and saluted the young agent "Yes Sir!" Alec stared hard at him for few seconds and walked to his room. Magnus took a good view of Alec's ass and sighed thinking when will he get a chance to grab those perfect globes. He went towards the kitchen and pulled out two tins from the fridge. He thought about the two officers outside and took another can for them. By the time reheated the food Alec was out from his shower. Magnus's breath hitched when he saw Alec in soft clothes. He looked much younger and cuter than in suit. The boy wore grey full sleeve T shirt and loose black pyjamas. Water was still dripping from his hair running down on his tattooed neck and Magnus wanted so badly to lick that area. Damn! Why was he so weak for long neck guys and this one even had a tattoo on it

The tattoo looked like number seven but the curves given to it were prefect. Magnus wanted to rip off Alec's T shirt and see where the tattoo ended

Alec came forward and took a plate. He gave food to the guards and then ate his dinner with Magnus who ranted all his funny office stories

There was a knock at the door. Alec got up and took his gun that he had kept on the table. He peeped through the hole and relaxed opening the door. He saw Izzy was holding a chubby grey cat in her hands "Is this the cat?"

"Alec this cat is so cute. No wonder Magnus was so hyped about it" said Izzy as she lowered the cat down who ran pass Alec as if sensing his owner "So how are you holding up?" she asked her brother giving him a bag which had Magnus's clothes and food for the cat

"I don't have to hold up anything Iz. I am only doing my job"

Izzy felt bad for her brother. She knew with all the past experience Alec was now afraid to think about starting a new relationship. She wished people could see how wonderful her brother was and not just from outside. The girl gave a small smile "Not everyone is same Alec"

"Izzy please. I am not here looking for a boyfriend. We are responsible agents and we have job to do. Now call me when you reach to your place. Keep your cell nearby. Be careful and tell Jace not to watch too many porn" Alec joked hoping to distract his sister and it worked when Izzy let out a small laugh "Goodnight Alec"

"Goodnight Iz"

Alec locked the door and turned around to see Magnus playing with his cat. The man was cradling the animal as if he was holding something precious "I missed you my friend. Don't ever think I am going to leave you"

"You like the cat a lot" Alec said with a amused expression. Magnus immediately closed the cat's ears and whispered "He doesn't like to be callled a cat. His name is chairman meow"

"Of course, only you can have a weird cat name. Look I am going to sleep. Don't lock your room..."

"Why Alexander? Any plans for tonight? I am open to any suggestions" Magnus's mischievous eyes bore right through Alec's body "What? No! I am asking you not to close the door because if there is some kind of attack I can come rescue your tiny ass"

"Oooh...you think I have tiny..."

"Don't!" Alec raises his finger

Magnus pouted "And I thought you were starting to like me" Alec pinched the bridge of his nose "Goodnight Magnus" he turned his back and muttered "Ofcourse I like you...and that's the problem"

"What did you say darling?"

Alec quickened his footsteps "Nothing!" he slammed the door shut to his room and took a deep breath. Calm down Alec! What's happening to you. Why his presence is affecting you so much. You are on duty Alec. Stay focused!

Alec took his place on the right side of the bed and covered himself with a blanket. He was just about to surrender to sleep when he felt a dip in the matteres behind him. Alec frowned and quickly turned to lunge at the intruder with his hand curled in a fist

"Hey! It's me Magnus. Are you trying to hit the man you are send to protect?" Magnus said as he adjusted the covers. Alec forgot to breathe because it wasn't just Magnus lying beside him.

It was a Magnus lying shirtless beside him, only in his red silk pyjamas which hung too low for Alec's liking. Magnus looked like a man who had picked up heavy objects and put them down, then done that again few billion times because Alec could easily count his abs. A fire was burning inside him and Magnus being so close to him was just adding fuel to it

Suddenly before Alec could blink Magnus was on top of him, knocking the wind out of him. The older man pulled Alec's T shirt from his neck and looked inside "Hmm...I still can't see the end of it"

Alec squirmed under Magnus's weight "Magnus! What the hell are you doing? Get off me!" Magnus had a grin on his face "So you are allowed to peek and I am not?"

"What?"

Magnus bend down to Alec's ears and whispered huskily "I know you were staring at me Alexander"

"No... I wasn't...what...that's not true" Alec gave a hard push and Magnus fell on his side "What are you doing here Magnus. You should be in your room"

The older man made himself comfortable "I can't sleep alone. Besides you can protect me better if I am within your eye range"

"But Magnus..."

Magnus let out a yawn and closed his eyes "Goodnight Alexander"

Alec had no choice but to let the man sleep beside him. He slowly turned to his side making sure there is enough space between them. He can do this. It's just a matter of few days. He will just have to survive four more days.

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi friends! Thank you for reading this story! On with the next chapter! Sorry for mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

DAY 2

"Stop staring at me Magnus!" Alec didn't even have to look at the older man as he changed the TV channel. They were settled on the couch after eating dinner and Magnus's eyes were on him for last twenty minutes which was really freaking him out

"Why Alexander?"

"Because I don't like it"

"Liar!" Magnus adjusted his rings and crossed his hands on his lap "You love it!"

Alec turned his head and looked into Magnus's eyes. Big mistake. He was again lost in those beautiful black eyes "I don't...you are wrong! Look why don't you watch some TV?"

Magnus got up from the couch and started pacing "It's so boring Alexander. Same old programmes and nuisance. You are not even letting me go near the window. I am suffocating in here" he pulled at his collar, frustration leaking from his voice

Alec switched off the TV "Don't forget Magnus we aren't exactly on a picnic spot. Your life is in danger and right now protecting you is my only priority" Magnus huffed "Believe me Alexander I can clearly see your priority. But with every second passing I feel like the time will kill me before the bad guys have a chance. Look at chairman. Even he is getting bored of being bored. Can't we do something else? I can come up with some great ideas"

"No Thank you. I am not interested in your absurd ideas"

Magnus had a hurt look on his face which made Alec regret his words. He didn't want to admit but the older man was right. It was their second day and they were bored of sitting eating watching TV and again sitting eating watching TV. Alec always liked more field work rather than sitting in his cabin doing desk work or in this case babysitting this incredible handsome guy. Atleast there was something good about this mission but now he felt bad for Magnus. The guy was helping to put away a criminal without fearing for his life. The least he could do was to make him comfortable in this house

Magnus was back on the couch sulking and patting the cat on his lap "I am so sorry chairman meow. I brought you into this boredom" Alec cleared his throat "Fine! You can stop your drama and overacting. What do you have in mind?" The older man jumped up and plopped down beside Alec "Twenty Twenty questions. No lies only truth"

Alec blinked at the man and thought 'No lies only truth' That was interesting. It was a harmless game. Maybe this way he will get to know more about the man "I am in"

Magnus clapped his hands "I go first! Favourite colour" Alec smiled "Grey and black" The older man made a face "Of course..typical FBI agent"

"Birthday?" asked Alec

"28 April 1987 My turn...Why join FBI?"

"My father Robert Lightwood worked for the bureau. He loved his work. He always dreamt I become like him...you know follow his footsteps. Two years back he and my mother...died in a car accident...it was like fulfilling his last wish" Alec's voice was low when he finished his last sentence "It was really hard time for us...Jace thought it would be better if we stick together so he and Izzy decided to join me" Magnus's heart ached for the boy. He didn't like seeing the sad look on his face. He then slowly placed his hand on Alec's and gave a small squeeze "Where ever your parents are Alexander they are surely proud of you"

Alec nodded and pulled his hand back shyly "What about you? Your life must be more interesting" he frowned when he saw how Magnus's face dropped at the question

"I am the only child in my family. My parents are...divorced"

Alec stiffened at the news "I am sorry...You don't have to continue" Magnus shook his head, fighting back the oncoming tears "I was ten when they got separated. Mom and Dad shared my custody. I use to stay at mom's because of my school and go at dad's place on weekends. Years went by and I grew up sharing my parents love differently but the fights never stopped. My dad wanted to join his business and mom was against the idea. They fought again...I had just finished my scholarship so I decided to come to New York and find a job. And here I am today!"

Alec was silent for few seconds. He didn't know how to react. His parents were dead so that was end of chapter for him but having parents who are alive yet far from you must be difficult in life. Magnus saw the boy was staring at him "Hey...it's okay Alexander. I still go meet them sometimes. But I love in here. I have two best friends in my office, Catarina Loss and Raphael Santiago. Not to forget my baby chairman meow. They all are just like family to me" Magnus leaned in closer to the boy "Now I have got one more solid reason to love this place"

Alec felt his heart was racing like a jackrabbit on a race track. Why the hell was Magnus sitting so close to him where he could feel his hot breath on his face "Wh...What reason" And just like that Magnus pulled back almost making Alec follow him "No cheating Alexander. It was my turn to ask the next question"

Alec glared at Magnus who was smirking at him. He so badly wanted to kiss the smirk away from his face. Kiss? Did he say kiss? No no no...he did not say kiss. Scratch that. There was no way he was going to kiss those soft small pink lips "No.." he whispered and Magnus giggled "What no Alexander?"

"Shut up and ask the next question"

"Hmmm...any girlfriends?"

Alec shook his head so vigorously that he felt a jerk in his neck. He ducked down and whispered "I...am gay" Magnus smiled and he fought the urge to kiss the young man infront of him. Alec looked so adorably cute that he wanted to take him in his arms and never let go "I tried dating but...none of them wanted a steady relationship...they were more into one night services" The older man saw the disappointed look on Alec's face and wanted to kick all the guys ass who dare hurt his Alexander

His Alexander? When did that happen? thought Magnus but deep inside he kinda liked how it sounded

Alec looked up to meet Magnus's eyes "Do you... I mean...have anyone?"

"I did...but that's all in the past. I did not find anyone who would be interested in me rather than my money"

Alec was kinda glad to hear Magnus was available right now but he was mad at the people who hurt the man. How can anyone think of hurting this loving and caring person. Magnus deserved better.

"Favourite actor?" asked Magnus

"Matt Bomer!" said Alec little too loudly that matched big bright eyes as if he was going to be his lawfully wedded husband. Magnus couldn't help but feel a certain jealousy build inside him. Thank god Matt Bomer was already married or else he would have surely have kicked his ass "Favourite Food?" Alec asked his next question

"I like something that is long and yummy" Magnus's eyes travelled down to Alec's crotch and the young agent nearly choked on his saliva "What?!"

Magnus looked at Alec with his big black eyes, feigning innocence "I was talking about hot dog Alexander... Why? What did you have in mind darling?"

Alec again shook his head vigorously. Why the hell did he agree to play this stupid game and why the hell is the room getting hotter. He wiped the small beads of sweat that formed on his forehead and took a deep breath. He can do this. Two can definitely play this game "Have you ever...you know...had ever...with someone..."

Magnus looked at Alec with amused expression "Let me complete the question. Have I ever had sex with someone?" Alec quickly gave a small nod and looked at his side. The older man smiled "Well...yes many times actually. Both with men and women. I am bi. By the look of yours I can tell you are still a virgin"

"No! I am not for your kind information. I have had sex many times...yeah countless times...yeah I do it every day actually...so don't judge me!" Alec crossed his arms with a small pout on his face and that was all proof Magnus needed to know that Alec was yet to be deflowered

"Hey no one is judging you. I believe you. Besides you do have time from your busy FBI schedule to have sex everyday. Yup! It's totally believable" Magnus teased the boy

Alec was about to argue when Magnus beat to him "My turn! I wanna know about your tattoo" the older man asked excitedly as if he had started the game only to ask this single question

"My tattoo? Why?"

"Ah huh..Just answer the question Alexander"

Alec rolled his eyes and started speaking "It's the number seven...a symbol of magic and mystery. The curves represents hope. It's made to believe that someone, somewhere is made for you and that someone will soon be your soulmate and will give you the love you deserve" the agent finished as he shifted on the couch "I know it's stupid but..."

"Can I see it?"

"What?"

"Can I see your tattoo?"

"You have already seen it. Look" Alec pulled his collar to show the tattoo. Magnus frowned at the young agent "I can't see it clearly. It doesn't tell me where it ends"

"It ends near...Why are you so obsessed with the tattoo?"

Magnus joined his fingers, sat on his knees and pleaded "Please Alexander. I swear just for thirty seconds"

"What?! There is nothing to see! It's just a normal tattoo"

"Come on don't be such a spoil sport. Take off your shirt" Magnus's hand extended to the hem of Alec's shirt

"This is crazy Magnus. I am not taking my shirt off" Alec swatted Magnus's hand away. The older man smiled mischieviosly "If you will not show me your tattoo then get ready for the claw" he raised his hand in the air and curled his fingers half way making a shape of a claw "Surrender now Alexander or else this claw monster will tickle you until you give up"

Alec looked at Magnus with disbelief "Okay end of game! Come on it's time for bed" he got up from the couch only to be pulled back by the older man who wrapped his arms around Alec's waist. Magnus pressed his fingers on Alec's side and started tickling him. Alec struggled to get free as he laughed along with Magnus "Stop! Magnus...let go!"

Magnus kept tickling Alec for few minutes. Both wrestling with each other and giggling together until the agent elbowed Magnus lightly on his stomach. Magnus lost his balance and fell on the floor pulling Alec with him. They rolled once and now Magnus was on top of Alec who was still laughing as he took quick short breaths "That...was fun"

Magnus gazed into Alec's green hazel eyes. The boy looked so amazing and fitted well beneath him. His eyes fell on the boy's lips which were soft and wet with saliva. He had been dreaming to kiss these luscious lips from the day his eyes fell on the boy. He saw Alec was also staring at him, eyes that showed desire, lust and... love? Magnus wasn't sure but he couldn't control himself anymore so he took some courage and asked "Can I kiss you Alexander?"

Alec's heart thumped widly in his chest. No one had ever asked his permission to kiss. His previous experience always had been one sided dominance, all taking advantage of his innocence but Magnus was different. Even now when he asked him to show his tattoo, Magnus never crossed his limit. He respected his decision showing he was a true gentlemen. Alec gave a small nod and smiled at the older man. Magnus leaned in...

A loud thud was heard from outside which caught Alec's attention. Before they could go for the kiss he pushed Magnus off him and quickly got up from the floor. Getting into his agent mode Alec placed his finger on his mouth asking Magnus to keep quiet and went to take his gun

Alec stretched his hand that held the gun and walked towards the front door. He peeped through the hole and gritted his teeth when he saw his two officers lying on the ground...dead "Shit! They are here!"

 **Please guys leave a review so I know you guys want the next chapter! It really is hard to write with no motivation. Please do tell whether you liked this chapter :-)))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi friends! Thank you for reading! On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Alec quickly dragged the near by drawer and placed it infront of the main door, hoping to delay the bad guys from coming in the house. He pushed the curtain aside and saw there were atleast ten men outside. One of them even fired a shot at the tire of his car. Alec went through his options

Option 1 : Go for the men and try taking them down. But he only had six bullets and with Magnus in the house...it was way too risky

Option 2 : Run away from the house...call Jace and wait for him to arrive with back up

Option 3 : Even if he runs out he will have to find a way to hide themselves since this safe house was in middle of no where

Alec picked his cell from the table and immediately dialed Jace's number who picked up at second ring "Agent Wayland"

"Officers down! I need back up now!" Alec clutched the phone tightly and looked at the front door. He hoped they would get enough time to escape

"I am on my way!" Alec heard Jace yell Izzy's name and then the line went dead. He pocketed his cell and ran towards Magnus who raised his voice "What happened Alexa..."

Alec covered Magnus's mouth with his hand and hissed at him "Shut up! Don't say a word if you want to live" Magnus nodded into Alec's hand staring with wide eyes. For the first time since this mission, Alec saw fear in his eyes. Magnus looked scared and it scared Alec too "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you" he said and removed his hand. He motioned Magnus to follow him

Not few seconds later Alec heard noises at the front door. They were trying to get in. He grabbed Magnus's wrist tightly and rushed towards their room. Magnus was confused why were they going to bedroom "Are we going to feign sleeping? Don't think that's going to work!" he whispered to the young agent

Alec shushed Magnus as they entered the room and he locked the door. He then ran towards the window and pulled the curtain apart. Magnus was shocked to see a door in the place of a window. He saw Alec open the door and again took hold if his hand "Stay close! Not a single word"

"Wait!" Magnus pulled his hand back "Alexander...I have to get chairman meow" he unlocked the door ran out of the room in search for his cat. Alec's jaw tightened "Hurry up! Magnus?!" After thirty seconds Magnus came running towards him and Alec grabbed his arm "Stay close"

A loud crash sound made Alec turn around to see his bedroom door. The men had entered into the house. He should hurry before they could reach them. Gun in one hand and Magnus's arm in other, Alec ran out of the room. At the same moment, door to the bedroom opened with a bang and shots were fired at them

Alec cursed as he dodged few flying bullets. He fired back couple of shots. It hit two of their men. The agent desperately tried to find a way out. The bad guys had flat tired his car so only option left was to hide themselves in the vast forest that was ahead of him. It was past midnight so the darkness proved good advantage to them. He gave a hard pull at Magnus's arm and ran into the dense forest.

Magnus was blindly following Alec. He was aware that his life was in danger but he never thought they did be so desperate to kill him. The bad guys were still following them and he could hear the gun shots. Suddenly a hot pain erupted in his side temple and Magnus had to pull his hand back from Alec. He was on the knees as he gasped in pain

What Magnus didn't know that a bullet had passed right through his head. Alec turned to see why Magnus had stopped abruptly. His eyes widened when he saw a trial of blood flowing from Magnus's head "Magnus!"

Alec hunched down and placed his hand on Magnus's shoulder "Are you okay?" Magnus grimaced and gave a shaky nod "I am fine. Let's go"

Alec hauled Magnus up and wrapped an arm around his waist. He didn't know where he was going but right now that didn't matter. They had to find a place to hide. After running for few minutes Alec was glad that the firing had stopped. They were able to distract the bad guys. He found two huge bushes and slowly made Magnus sit on the ground who lowered his cat. The cat wrapped itself around his leg and started purring. Alec slumped down beside Magnus and panted heavily. His eyes were staring between the gaps of the trees making sure no one was coming

A groan beside Alec demanded his attention and the agent turned his head. He saw Magnus was sweating heavily with his eyes shut close. He was clearly fighting off the pain in his head. Alec instantly felt guilty "Let me see Magnus" he gently proded the area wincing when he heard a hiss from the man "I am sorry"

Magnus opened his eyes "I am fine Alexander" Alec took out his handkerchief and pressed it on the wound, blowing softly at the scratch. Magnus groaned again and smacked lightly on Alec's arm "Okay...I am not fine...let go. It hurts!" Alec smiled softly "Keep applying pressure"

"Stay close to me and I will be fine"

Alec nearly rolled his eyes "I am not going anywhere. I will protect you even if it kills me" Magnus quickly placed his finger on Alec's lips "Don't ever say that again"

Alec stared at Magnus. When did they become this close. They had spend only forty eight hours together but the connection between them was indescribable. Neither of them wanted to see the other hurt. Alec squeezed Magnus's hand and removed his finger "We...we should wait for the back up. Jace will be coming soon"

"I will do exactly as you say but remember one thing Alexander. I want you safe too" Magnus shifted the cloth on his head and closed his eyes "Awww...my head"

"Why don't you try get some sleep. I will keep the watch" said Alec who again scanned the area around him. Magnus let out a small growl "My head feels like someone is driving a screwdriver into it"

Alec scoffed at the man "Magnus...the bullet just passed by your head and the bleeding is also stopped. Don't you think you are over reacting?"

Magnus gasped and glared at the young agent "You are mean Agent Lightwood. I want my Alexander back who cares about me!" Alec looked at him with wide eyes "Your Alexander?" Magnus nodded "You still owe me a kiss and a look at your tattoo" The agent shook his head "You are definitely weird"

"Not weird darling...limited edition. Grab while you can" said Magnus and Alec had a smile on his face

About half hour later Alec was glad the only noises he could hear was the chirping of birds and crickets. He knew they were still in danger. These men will not stop until they were found. He looked at his side to see Magnus and his cat had fallen asleep on the ground. Alec reached out to check the wound and sighed in relief. The cut wasn't deep but he didn't like Magnus getting hurt. It was his job to protect him...not only as a witness but as...the agent didn't know what Magnus was to him but he couldn't let anything happen to him. He pulled out his cell and saw there was very less signal "Fuck! Jace...you better hurry up" he speed dialled to his brother

IN THE HOUSE

Jace and Izzy entered the house with three more officers. The house was empty except for some broken furniture in the hall. Izzy then went to check the rooms "Jace! In Here!" Jace came running with officers following him "What is it?"

Jace saw the room's furniture was mess. There were many bullet holes on the wall near the secret door. He asked the other officer to look around for clues "This is not looking good" Izzy looked at Jace with fear in her eyes "What if Alec..."

Jace shook his head "No! Izzy No! Alec is fine!" Izzy voice wavered when she spoke "How can you be sure? What if they have already killed him and Bane...what if we are late?"

"Stop it Iz! It's Alec we are talking about. He has faced a lot of criminals before. I am sure they are fine" Jace looked around "The secret door is opened. It means Alec must have ran outside. He is still alive. I am sure" Izzy nodded feeling little relieved.

Jace's phone rang and he immediately pulled it out "It's Alec...Hello Alec? Are you alright? Where are you?"

IN THE FOREST

Alec dialed the number "Jace? Hello...can you hear me? Jace?"

"Alec? Speak up... I can't hear you..."

"..ce...are...woods...nus...hurt...oon.."

"What? Alec I can't understand. Hello? Alec?"

"...low...gnal...ce...back up...ce..ace..."

The line went dead and Alec cursed inwardly. He saw there was no signal in his phone. He pocketed the cell and hoped Jace had got his message. Alec wrapped his arms around himself feeling the cold wind through his thin Tshirt. He was surprised to see Magnus was sleeping peacefully beside him. Alec chuckled lightly. He placed his hand on Magnus's hand protectively and sat upright with his eyes on the front "I am not going to let anything happen to you. I promise" he felt the drowsiness hitting him as he relished in the warmness coming from Magnus. The agent never knew when he closed his eyes and let sleep claim him

IN THE HOUSE

"Shit!" Jace yelled as he shut his cell off. Izzy frowned at her brother "What happened? What did Alec say?"

Jace ran a hand on his face "I couldn't hear it clearly...the signal was too weak but I think Alec has run into the woods" he pointed outside "and... I think someone is hurt...maybe him or Bane...not sure" Izzy paced around the room and took a deep breath "Okay...okay no need to panic. We should call Garroway and ask for more officers. Until then we can go in search for them"

Jace nodded and called the assistant director "Sir It's Agent Wayland. We have a problem" Luke was instantly alert hearing the seriousness in Jace's voice "What is it?"

"They have found the safe house and attacked Alec and Bane" said Jace. Luke got up from the chair "What? Are they alright?"

"I don't know for sure. The house was mess and empty when we reached. Our two on duty officers are also dead. Just now Alec called me but due to poor signal I wasn't able to hear clearly. I think Alec said something about going into the woods. Sir...we have to look for them" Jace's voice had a pleading tone into it that wasn't gone unnoticed by the director

"Of course. I am sending a searching squad as well as few officers. Don't worry we will find them" said Luke

"We are going after them now"

Luke frowned "Agent Wayland it's late night. Where will you look in the woods" Jace tightly cluched his cell "Alec needs us Luke. I can't wait till morning"

"Don't get carried away with your emotions Agent Wayland. Remember you have a job to do"

"I know Sir but this is Alec and I can't leave him alone with the bad guys chasing him to death...please give me permission to proceed...please" Jace looked at Izzy who gave a nod at him showing her support

There was silence for few seconds on the phone. Luke sighed thinking the bond the three siblings share together. After Robert died these kids have grown strong and supported each other in every step of their lives. Alec was always protective of Jace and Izzy but what the boy didn't know the younger siblings were even more protective of him "Okay you may proceed but be careful"

"Thank you...Thank you Sir"

"II mean it Jace. I need all three of you alive and kicking" Luke used his stern voice and Jace smiled "Absolutely. I promise"

IN THE WOODS

DAY 3

It was early in the morning with the sun shining it's warm golden light over the long aged trees. The dew was still plainly visible on the blades of the green leaves. Alec blinked and he slowly opened his eyes. Stretching his sore muscles the agent looked around and immediately all the previous night memories came flooding to his mind. Alec sat upright and looked at his side where Magnus slept last night

A dread pooled in Alec's stomach when he saw an empty space next to him. He stood on his feet and felt as if his brain had shut down. All the colour had drained from his face. His eyes were as wide as if someone had delivered a fatal blow. The one person he was suppose to protect...the one person he was suppose to keep alive...the one person who meant something to him was no where to be seen

Magnus was gone

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi friends! Thank you for reading this story. On with the next chapter Sorry for mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"Where the hell are they?" Impatience showed in Jace's voice as he looked around for hundredth time only to meet with disappointment. Izzy slowed down on her heels that made crunching noise on the dried leaves. It had been more than six hours since they had begun with thier search. The night had passed with no sign of Alec or Magnus. Jace wondered if they were even in this woods "I think we should head back. Our back up should have arrived by now. Maybe Alec is also back in the house"

A rustling sound from the right side of Izzy made all the agents on alert "Sshh" she motioned and aimed her gun at the thick bush. All offficers too pointed their gun at the source of the noise. Jace gave a small nod and slowly and carefully he walked towards the sound. Few seconds later Izzy's laughter filled the silence as a squirrel came running at them. Jace rubbed his forehead with a groan "Let's head back"

The agents and three officers headed back at the safe house. Both siblings mentally praying that their brother would be alright.

Alec kicked the ground hard enough to hurt his leg. He felt stupid and blamed himself for falling asleep on duty. He was suppose to keep an eye on Magnus...he was suppose to protect him. He had fucked up badly. A dreadful thought crossed his mind. What if they had found Magnus and took him. No...he would surely have heard some struggle or noise. Did he run away? No...he wouldn't. Not after yesterday night

Alec pulled out his cell. It had only fifty percent battery left and the signal was also very low. He mentally prayed and dialled Jace's number "Please pick up...please" a voicemail that answered him 'The number you have dialled is out of reach. Please try again later'

Alec shut his phone off and ran a hand on his face. He picked up the gun that was lying on the ground and looked at the wide path ahead. He couldn't even yell Magnus's name fearing his voice could be heard by the men chasing them. The young agent took a deep breath "I am going to find you Magnus. I will not give up and when I find you ...I will kill you myself for leaving me"

"Alexander is going to kill me!" Magnus stumbled for the third time. His hand going to the near by tree for support as he took heavy breaths "Chairman meow where are you?"

Magnus had woke up to see Alec's sleeping face turned to his side, hair falling on his eyes and his hand on him. He smiled and brushed off the hair, running his finger on the boy's face tracing the curves of his jaw. Magnus yawned and slowly sat upright. His back was stiff due to mother nature's uncomfortable bed but he didn't mind as long as he gets to wake up and see Alec's beautiful face. Magnus stared at the sleeping boy for few minutes until he felt the cat shift. He was about to pick chairman when the cat jumped and ran pass him into thick bushes. Magnus's eyes widened followed by a silent gasp. He slowly got up and without thinking ran behind his cat

He was lost. Magnus Bane was lost. In attempt to find his cat, Magnus didn't know how far he had gone and now Chairman meow was no where to be seen and he too had no idea where the hell he was.

After searching for god knows how many hours Magnus felt exhausted. His limbs felt like jelly and he was starving badly. The sun was at it's peak so Magnus guessed it had to be afternoon. His eyes fell on the huge trees that seem to be reaching out to him like the hands of so many grimm. It was kinda creeping him out. He wanted Alec. He wanted to go back to him and be safe again. Leaving Alec was proving a huge mistake but he had to find his cat. He also couldn't leave chairman alone.

Every rustle of the leaves were shooting fear in his spine and Magnus felt like crying. What if he never finds his way out and dies in this woods. What if the bad guys find him first and kill him. What if he never gets to see Alec again. Still deep in his thoughts Magnus didn't see a lying branch on his path and his leg got tangled with it. He lost his balance and fell hard face first on the ground. The wind was knocked out of him making him dizzy. Magnus felt a sharp pain in his head followed by a wet trail. The wound in his head had reopened and now was bleeding due to his fall. He didn't have the energy to lift his hand to his head as he began to feel sleepy. Feeling completely drained of his energy Magnus was able to call out one name before he passed out "Alexander..."

When Jace and Izzy arrived they were glad to see the back up had arrived but also disappointed that they didn't see Alec. The siblings did get lost twice on the way back and now it was six in the evening. Jace ran towards them "Thank Goodness you guys came. We need to hurry...this place is huge...we need maps and we should take some water with us...also.."

Izzy caught Jace's arm "Jace! Take it easy. They are the rescue squad. They know their job"

"But..."

"I know you are worried about Alec but panicking won't get us anywhere. Let's get ready to go with the team" Izzy's voice was soft and comforting. Jace nodded giving a tired smile. The siblings took half hour break before they were back in the woods. This time well prepared.

Alec was walking and walking and walking for hours and he was exhausted. He was sure he had passed the same trees atleast twice in last two hours. Still there was no sign of Magnus. His heart and stomach clenched painfully. The agent slowly slid down under a tree as his legs gave out from walking so long. They hadn't eaten or drank anything for more than twenty hours now and exhaustion was slowly taking toll on his body.

Alec blinked twice when he saw two shadows lurking little far away from where he was resting. He scrambled upwards and hid behind the tree. As suspected the two men were the bad guys who he saw at safe house. It seemed they were still looking for Magnus which was a relief to Alec. Atleast Magnus was safe somewhere. He looked down at his own gun. He had four bullets left. He had to save bullets for later because according to him there were eight men who followed them. Where were the rest of them?

Pushing away his fatigue, Alec waited for the men to pass near him so he could lunge into sudden attack. The two men walked bedside him not knowing Alec was ready to strike at them. The moment their backs faced the agent, Alec struck hard on the head of one man knocking him down. The other men growled and aimed his gun at Alec

Alec gave a kick to his hand before the man could shoot. He jumped on the man and caught him by his throat "Where are the others? Tell me!" The agent squeezed for some emphasis and saw the man struggle to breathe. Suddenly the man gave a punch at Alec's side and pushed the agent off him. Alec fell to his side grunting in pain. The guy quickly got up and started kicking Alec in the stomach who had curled himself into a small ball. After taking few kicks Alec caught the man's leg and gave a hard pull. He grabbed his gun that had slipped from his hand before and aimed at the man "Tell me where are the rest of you or else I will pull the trigger. Now!"

The man feared for his life and spoke "Boss asked us to split...they are on the other side" Alec gritted his teeth and gave a hard punch to the man. The other man slowly got up and took his gun and aimed at Alec's back. Alec saw the man smile underneath him and using his quick reflex he moved out of the way

A shot was fired. The man ended up killing his own partner. Alec gave no chance for other guy to shoot again as he fired at him, hitting him straight in the head

Alec panted heavily and crawled away from the two men. He stood on his shaky legs and walked out of the area. Stumbling and pushing the branches aside Alec groaned as some of them hit his face. Soon his legs gave out and the agent fell on the ground. His throat felt as dry as the leaves beneath him and stomach growled at him. Black spots danced in front of his eyes. Alec tried hard to stay awake but he gave up after few seconds and closed his eyes wondering if help would reach to him before it was too late

Magnus smiled in his sleep when he felt a familiar lick on his face. He slowly blinked his eyes open "Hi baby" Magnus shot upright ignoring his sore muscles and throbbing head. Right in front of him was his cat chairman meow who was purring and crawling on his lap. Magnus picked up his cat and hugged him tightly "Where were you my sweet little devil. I missed you so much"

The cat purred happily against it's owner and wriggled out of Magnus's hand "Don't you disappear on me again. Come back chairman meow!" The cat ran to the right side where Magnus was sitting. The cat owner got up feeling dizzy. He swayed on his spot and waited for few seconds. When Magnus thought he felt good enough to walk he followed his cat "Chairman meow!"

Magnus was stunned to see his cat had stopped near a small pond. His dry mouth wanted nothing but to jump into the pond. He stumbled towards the pond and dipped his face into the cold water. Gulping down huge sips Magnus felt a new wave of energy rush into his body. After quenching his thirst the man looked at his cat lovingly and with tear filled eyes "You are such a great pal. Thank you chairman meow. I owe you for this...if only I could find Alexander" his heart ached for Alec's presence and Magnus sighed. The cat purred at him and again ran in straight direction "Where are you going? Chairman meow?"

Alec knew it was dark now even though his eyes were close. He wanted to open them but he was too tired and the pain in his side where the man had kicked him was getting worse. He doubted if his ribs were broken. /p

pSuddenly Alec heard footsteps. It was coming closer to him. His hand blindly going for his gun and with some effort he opened his eyes. A hand tightly clamped on his mouth before Alec could react or take any action. Seeing the person's face Alec's eyes widened

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi friends! Back with new chater! Thank you for reading this story! Sorry for mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Alec's eyes widened on seeing the person's face. He could never forget this face. Even when covered with dust and blood he looked beautiful. The moonlight falling on the man's face was highlighting his fair features and Alec was again lost in those beautiful black eyes "Alexander...it's me"

Relief along with happiness cursed through his body on hearing his full name again. Magnus was here. He was back with him. The first thing Alec did was to remove Magnus's hand off his mouth and lunge himself at the older man. He hugged with all his strength to feel his presence. He needed to know Magnus was alright.

"Thank goodness I found you. Are you alright?" Magnus asked in low voice while rubbing his hand between Alec's shoulder blades. Alec pulled back and before Magnus could blink he gave a hard punch to his face. Magnus stumbled few steps back looking shocked "What the hell Alexander? Why did you hit me?"

"Why? Why! You wanna know why?" Alec raised his voice and hissed at the man "Because I thought you were gone! Because I thought you were alone or hurt in these woods! Because I thought you were fucking dead! Why don't you get one simple thing in your small head that I am trying to save your life! This is real Magnus. ..people are looking for you...they won't hesitate to pull the trigger and blow your fucking brains!" Alec turned his back, chest heaving with heavy breaths. His ribs were hurting but he ignored it. This time he let the damn tears fall from his eyes. Magnus was stunned by Alec's sudden outburst. He didn't think he mattered so much to the young man. He gulped down the lump as his own eyes glistened with tears

Magnus took two quick steps and hugged Alec from behind, wrapping his arms around the boy "I am so sorry Alexander...chairman ran away from me when I woke up this morning so I went in search of him..you were still sleeping.. I didn't want to disturb you...thought I would come back soon...but I got lost and then I tripped...I don't know how long I was knocked out..but next thing I know chairman was back...he brought me to you Alexander. He found you for me"

Alec closed his eyes and calmed down a little after hearing Magnus's explanation. He knew how important the cat was to the older man. He felt bad for hitting the man. Feeling ashamed and embarrassed by his actions Alec slowly turned around to face Magnus. All anger melted away seeing his wet eyes. He stood awkwardly feeling Magnus's arms around him. Reluctantly he slowly and shyly pulled himself out of the older man's grip "I am sorry...I shouldn't have hit you..sorry"

Magnus smiled "You are forgiven. Sorry for scaring you" Alec nodded "Please stay with me until we are out of this place" Magnus nodded back "I have water with me. You should drink some" he picked up a small broken can and held it out to Alec "Where did you find water?"

Magnus smiled and pointed towards chairman meow "He gets all the credit. I found this can near the pond" Alec drank the water that soothed his dry throat "Thanks" he bend down and patted the cat

"Any idea where are we?"

Alec looked around and shook his head "No idea. I think we have gotten way deep inside. Maybe that is why Jace hasn't able to find us" Magnus sighed "Also we don't have bullets in our body so that's a plus point" Alec frowned when he saw the gash on Magnus's head "Your head is bleeding again"

Magnus waved his hand off "I had my share of adventure today. It's hurting but nothing I can't handle" Alec laughed a little but winced feeling pain in his ribs. Magnus immediately went on protective mode asked the agent "What is it? Are you hurt?" Alec nodded "Well...you weren't the only one having all the fun" he then told what happened earlier with the bad guys "They are still here Magnus. We have to be careful"

Magnus didn't like seeing Alec hurt. He wanted to get out of this place and take care of Alec's injury "We should rest here for the night. This place looks safe"

Alec agreed and Magnus helped him sit on the ground. He took his place beside the agent. Extending his hand Magnus intertwined his fingers with Alec's. He was glad Alec didn't protest or maybe he didn't have the energy to protest. He closed his eyes feeling relaxed after having a hectic day. He was back with his Alexander

DAY 4

Alec woke up with a start. His first reaction was to check his side to see if he wasn't dreaming last night. He wasn't. Magnus was sleeping peacefully beside him and Alec relaxed. He shifted into comfortable position and gasped as the pain shot through his ribs. He pulled out his cell that now had forty percent battery left. He dialled Jace's number but heard the same voicemail. Getting frustrated Alec pocketed his cell

"I am hungry" said Magnus with his hand on his stomach. Alec looked at him "You are awake?" Magnus sat straight and leaned his head back at the tree "I was when you gasped in pain. Is it still hurting?"

"Nothing I can't handle"

Alec saw Magnus let out a small laugh "I am hungry" he said again"

"Hang on few more hours Magnus. Help will soon come"

"I miss my home and pizza and cheese macaroni and burger and coffee and orange juice and..."

"Tell me about the shooting" Alec asked to distract Magnus from his hunger. The older man frowned "You must have read that in my file"

Alec nodded "I did...but I want to hear it from you. Plus you have to run through it in two days so it will be good preparation" Magnus scoffed "I have gone over it so many times with FBI that I can recite it in my sleep" Alec curled his lips "Please"

"One of my colleague had arranged a late night party. The party got over at two thirty and I was heading back home when my car broke down at the middle of the road. I decided to call Raphael and asked him to pick me up. I was waiting for him at near by building which was still under construction when I saw a car pull few feet away from where I was standing and..."

Alec felt Magnus's body go tense beside him. He reached out to squeeze his hand and Magnus continued "The car was long black and stylish...like the ones we see mobsters driving in movies. It was kinda surreal and funny...deserted area, black night and suspicions looking car but then I saw two men getting out of the car and open the trunk. They pulled out a man who was gagged and very well tied"

Alec looked at Magnus "They didn't see you?" Magnus shrugged "Don't think so...maybe they thought they were alone. Besides I did hid myself behind a huge pillar when they pulled out the man"

"What happened next?" Alec flipped back through his mental copy of the file. He knew the hard part was about to begin

Magnus voice had gone soft as if he was rewatching the whole episode again "They dragged the man to one of the dumpster and roughly pushed the him on his knees. The man was still struggling so...one of the guy hit the man with his fist. Then...he took out a gun and just shot the man...the man's head exploded right infront of me..then you know the rest...I called the police, told them about murder, license plate number and description of the two men. So here we are today! " Magnus started playing with some pebbles on the ground as if trying really hard to distract himself. Alec's grip on his hand tightened "Hey...it's all over okay. After you testify you will be a free man again"

Magnus didn't answer him. He pulled chairman meow on his lap and scratched behind his ears. Alec regretted asking about the shooting as Magnus was clearly upset "I am sorry Magnus. I shouldn't have asked you"

Magnud smiled "I am fine Alexander"

"You are looking upset..I am so.."

Magnus rolled his eyes "I am upset but not because of the shooting"

"Then why the long face?"

"I am hungry" Magnus pouted and looked at Alec. The agent let out a small laugh "Magnus! You are seriously weird"

"Not weird darling..."

"I know I know...limited edition"

"Grab while you can"

Alec so badly wanted to yell 'Hell yes!' but controlled himself. A selfish part of him didn't want these five days to get over. He wanted to spend more time with Magnus. He wanted to know more about the gorgeous man who now was literally pouting at his cat "I know baby... I am hungry too...the first thing we do when we get home is throw a house welcome party to ourselves with lots and lots of delicious food"

Alec chuckled lightly and spoke the next sentence before he could stop himself "Am I welcome to your party?" Magnus raised his eyebrows and turned to his side. Alec felt a red blush forming on his face "No...I mean..it's not necessary...I mean your party...I don't..."

Magnus placed his four fingers on Alec's lips "You are always welcome in my house Alexander. In fact I am officially inviting you to my party"

Alec moved his lips and mumbled "Thanks" he stared into Magnus's eyes and then travelled down to his lips. 'You owe me a kiss' these words kept repeating in his mind wanting nothing but to go with it. As if reading Alec's mind Magnus whispered to the young man "I still want that kiss darling"

Alec felt his blush deepen as he curled his lips. He leaned forward and Magnus happily met him half way when a distant sound of leaves rustling reached Alec's ears. He pushed Magnus away and got up. The older man cursed "For real? Why is the damn world against our kiss!"

Alec shushed Magnus "Someone's coming! Get up!" he ordered and saw Magnus picking up his cat and got up from the ground "Could it be your team?"

"I am not sure" Alec's grip on his gun tightened. Magnus looked at his opposite side "Can't we just run?" Alec shook his head "No Magnus. Not anymore. We have to get out of here. Maybe it's Jace"

"How can you be so sure?"

"I am not and that's why I won't take any chances. Come on!" Alec pulled Magnus to a thick bush and pushed him inside. Magnus caught Alec's hand "Alexander what are you doing?" The agent didn't answer and freed his hand. He then picked some branches from the ground and placed it infront of Magnus covering him as best as possible

Magnus knew exactly what Alec was doing. He was going to face who ever was coming their way...alone "No! Alexander...I am not going to stay here and let you face danger...I will..."

Alec caught Magnus's collar "You are not going to do anything Magnus! I want you safe. You will stay here until I make sure it's Jace who is coming"

The sound became more closer

"No...Alexander..."

"Promise me Magnus. You will not come out until I tell you. Promise me!"

"Don't do this Alexander"

"I will be fine! Just promise me"

Magnus was shaking with fear. His senses were screaming at him. Something was wrong. Something terrible was going to happen. He shook his head

"Please Magnus promise me"

Magnus melted at Alec's plea. He slowly gave a small nod "I promise. Come back soon" Alec smiled "I will" he adjusted some more branches and made sure Magnus was well hidden

Alec gave one last look at Magnus who was staring at him and turned around. He took quick steps forward and held his gun out. The sounds were almost a feet away but due to long tress and bushes Alec was having trouble spotting who was behind them

Alec hid himself behind a tree and waited. He hoped it was the back up that had arrived. He gave one glance where he hid Magnus making sure no one was moving in that direction

Suddenly Alec felt the cold barrel of gun against his side temple and he cursed inwardly "Don't move" said a voice and then his gun was snatched from his hand. He was roughly turned with the gun now pointed at middle of his head "Where is Bane?"

Magnus who was hiding in the bush saw Alec being surrounded by atleast six men. His heart was hammering in his chest and then the world froze around him when one if the man pointed the gun at Alec's head "Alexander..."

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi friends! Thank you for reading this story and leaving reviews! On with the next chapter! Sorry for mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"Where is Bane?"

Alec tried not to show his fear but the damn gun on his head was making it difficult not to shake on his feet "Who?"

A hard slap to his face was the answer given to Alec and he tasted blood in his mouth. The man pulled the agent by his hair and yanked his head back "Don't play games with me boy. Where is Bane?" Alec's vision swimmed and he clenched his jaw tight "I don't know...he left me" he lied hoping they will believe him

Magnus felt the first tear roll down his eyes when he saw Alec getting punched. His hands cluched at the branch tightly, sharp pointed edges dugging into his palm.

Another slap

Alec's face went to his side, swaying on his spot. Two men came and grabbed his both hands, holding him in place. The agent knew what was about to come next. He steeled himself and waited with baited breath. The punches he received shot a blinding pain to his already injured ribs. Alec coughed up blood and would have surely fallen down if the men weren't holding him in place. He prayed Magnus wouldn't go weak and come out of his hiding place

Magnus's eyes didn't hesitate and the tears fell like waterfall. He blamed himself for putting Alec in this position. It was only because of him that Alec was suffering. Magnus wanted so badly to run out of his hiding place bit he had promised Alec. He couldn't break his promise. In his agony Magnus didn't notice chairman meow crawl from his grip. He saw with tearful eyes how the man never stopped his punches and then Alec finally was let to fall on his knees

"Did this jog any of your memory?" the man, Rufus spoke with malice in his voice. Alec shook his head "I swear...he is gone" Rufus caught Alec's collar and brought his face close "Don't lie to me boy. I know you are a cop so you have high pain tolerance but believe me when I say I have even high pain inflicting methods. So be a good boy and tell me where is Bane?"

Alec gritted his teeth and tired to pull himself free from Rufus's grasp "Do your best" he challenged the man and in return got another vicious slap. Alec crumbled down on the ground. Rufus then let out an evil laugh "I will show you my best. Hold him!"

Jace ,Izzy and ten more officers ran as fast as they could in the woods. This time they had trained dogs with them who were capable of finding the person ones through their smell. Izzy brought Alec's shirt with her brought it near dog's nose. Instantly the dog started barking and ran into the woods.

The team followed the dog with their weapons out and eyes alert. Jace ran with heavy heart because deep inside he knew something bad was going to happen. He couldn't push away all the negative thoughts that swarmed into his head. All he could do was to pray to God that his intuitions were wrong

Alec was again held by two men. Breathing was becoming an issue for him as he wheezed out small breaths. This time he was sure they had broken his ribs. Rufus came forward and took hold of Alec's wrist "You still have time. Tell me where is Bane?" Alec glared at the man and remained silent

"You asked for this" With one go Rufus turned Alec's wrist in opposite direction. Alec couldn't stop himself from letting out a gut wrenching scream that echoed in the woods. Tears of pain leaked from his eyes and the agent thought he would pass out any second. He thrashed to get free but the men holding him tightened their hold

Magnus's hand flew to his mouth as he sobbed silently. His palm bleeding from the tight hold on the branch. They were torturing Alec and he couldn't do anything but hide like a coward behind these bushes "Why Alexander...why did you make me promise...why?"

Rufus let go Alec's hand. He thought this ought to break the boy. He again caught his hair "Talk!" Alec had pinched his eyes shut. The pain was flaring up from his wrist to his whole body but he couldn't give up...he wouldn't give up...never. Magnus will be safe. He will not let anything happen to him. He opened his eyes and spoke with determination "That's all...you got?"

Rufus was seething in anger. He tightly caught Alec's jaw digging his uneven nails "You think you are tough? Let's see how tough you are when I shoot you right in the middle of your head..what do you say huh? Are you ready to die for him?"

Alec blinked to clear his blurry vision. The thought of Magnus not in his world bought an unknown pain in his heart. Never did he think the older man would become so important to him. Within three days he had taken a special place in his life and heart. He didn't know if Magnus felt the same way but there was no way he was going to let anything happen to him. He did rather die than tell them about the man. Alec spoke without hesitation "Yes! Do whatever you want... but you will never find him" Rufus let go of Alec's face and smacked him again. He pulled out his gun and aimed at Alec's heart

Magnus felt so much pain in his heart that no physical pain could match. He could clearly hear the conversation from where he hid and he was in shock when Alec said he was ready to die for him. Why? Was Alec just performing his duty or was it something else. Did Alec strarted having feelings for him. Did he felt the same connection...like him. He had fallen for the agent on the first day when he saw him without his suit in the evening and now he is ready to sacrifice himself for him. This proved his loyal and loving nature. How can he let this wonderful person die. How can he live with the guilt of losing this boy. No! He will not let this happen. He will not let Alec sacrifice his life for him "I am sorry Alexander...but I cannot see you die"

Jace and the rescue squad stopped on their tracks when they found two dead bodies. Everybody was on alert, scattered around the place to see if they could find Alec or the bad guys. "Looks like Alec got these two" Izzy said looking at the two men on the ground. She had a grin on her face which clearly told Jace how proud she was feeling for her brother

Jace nodded matching her feelings. Alec was smart and brave man. He took his job with seriousness and passion...just like their father. His brother was a born protecter. He acted as a guardian angel to them when their parents died. Alec kept his own tears at base so that they wouldn't break apart. Today also he was doing a damn good job in protecting Magnus. They had gone without food and water for two days but after seeing these two men Jace felt a new hope inside him. Alec was safe. He has to be safe

Trainee dog started barking loudly which caught everyone's attention. The trainer understood what the dog was trying to say "Someone's coming!" he pointed at the right side where the dog was barking. All guns were now aimed at the direction. The barking became louder so as the sounds of someone running on the dried leaves

"It's coming closer!" said Izzy

All were in utter shock when they saw a cat merging out of the thick bushes. The dog didn't stop barking which scared the cat as he ran towards Izzy who picked him up. She looked at the cat carefully and immediately recognised him "Oh my God...it's Magnus's cat!" she patted on the cat's head

Jace frowned "If this is Magnus's cat then where is Magnus? And what about Alec?" Izzy pulled the cat little higher "Hey buddy..do you know where is Magnus?" The cat scratched at Izzy's bullet proof jacket and mewed loudly "I think he knows where they are! We should follow him"

The dog ran in one direction and chairman meow wriggled out of Izzy's hand and followed the dog "They are going in same direction. Let's go!" said Jace

A minute later a gun shot sound echoed through each member of the search team. Jace and Izzy stopped dead on their tracks. They looked at each other, having a silent conversation 'Someone is shot!'

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi friends! I am so sorry for not updating sooner. But here is the next chapter. Hope it will be worth the wait! Thank you to all my readers for reading this story! Sorry for mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Alec was made to sit on his kness who closed his eyes and waited for Rufus to pull the trigger. The first picture that came into his mind was of his parents. Atleast he was going to meet them soon. Then came Jace and Izzy. He knew his younger siblings would be devastated knowing about his death and hoped they would forgive him for leaving them. Lastly and strangely Alec saw Magnus's face. His beautiful smile, his carefree nature, his adorable laughs, his voice which he could clearly hear right now...

Wait a minute

Alec heard Magnus's voice with a flip in his stomach. Fear climbed into his veins gripping him from all sides. He opened his eyes and saw Magnus push the branches that he had so carefully placed to keep him hidden "STOP! DON'T KILL HIM! I AM HERE!"

That Idiot!

Rufus turned around to see his target running right at him. An evil satisfaction build inside him. For last three days he had been searching for this man and finally he was there infront of him to kill. He went to Magnus and smacked his face with his gun giving him a long gash on his cheek. Magnus saw stars in broad daylight. His face was bleeding with burning pain to match.

"Hey! Don't hit him!" Alec clutched his broken wrist to his chest and yelled at Rufus. He then glared at Magnus who was now being pulled by two of the men, each holding his arms tightly. Why did he show himself. He had promised me.

"Please let him go. It's me whom you want" Magnus pleaded looking at Alec. He didn't even struggle against the men holding him knowing he was no match against them. Alec hunched down a little grimacing when sudden jolts of pain cursed through his body. Slowly he stood up "You broke...our promise"

"I couldn't let you die Alexander...I can't.." Magnus eyes shone with new tears. Alec shook his head "This isn't about me! You have to stay alive"

"I am not going to let you die!"

Rufus had an amused expression on his face "If you both are done playing Romeo and Juliet then shall I get on with my execution" he aimed his gun at Magnus

Alec lunged forward with a yell only to stop by two men. He let out a painful gasp when his broken wrist was jarred in the process "No! Don't you fucking dare touch him...I will kill you!" Rufus scoffed at Alec "You know...your treats might have scared me if you weren't in such a bad shape" he taunted the agent

"Please..let him go. Kill me...I don't care but let him go" Magnus again pleaded with heavy voice. Rufus chukled looking at Magnus "Who says any one of you are getting out of here...you both are going to die"

Magnus was shocked while Alec saw this coming. He very well knew how dangerous their leader was. There was no way they were going to let him or Magnus get out alive

unless...

"I knew it! I knew it... from the beginning that you were nothing but trouble! Fuck you Bane" Alec pointed his finger at Magnus

Magnus was now shocked and baffled. He couldn't believe what Alec just said "Alexander.."

"Don't you dare say my name! Look where you have brought me...to my death. I should have never taken your case...never!" Alec raised his voice at Magnus who's eyes streamed with tears "Why are you saying this...after what we have been through...you..."

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up!"

Rufus was enjoying the boy's outburst. He delayed his plans for few more minutes wanting to see more of the drama. He asked his men to let go of Magnus

Alec limped towards Magnus "You are the one who deserves to die! I hate you" he caught Magnus's collar and turned him around so nobody could see him wink at the older man who's eyes widened in response.

Magnus understood everything. It was all distraction. Alec was playing with these men. Everything he said is a lie. Magnus bit his lips hard not to laugh or smile and give away Alec's plan. Oh Alexander, I didn't know you were such a fantastic actor. He straightened himself. It was time he played his part. He can act too. It shouldn't be hard "Oh you bastard!"

Alec gaped at the man. He blinked and glared at Magnus who wriggled his eyebrows a little as if telling the boy 'Let me it handle from here'

"You think I am trouble...nonsense! You weren't complaining when you were under me and we were having mind blowing sex yesterday" Magnus swayed his hips

Alec shook his head. Why was Magnus always so sex oriented and making comments like this where it was matter of life and death. This man was definitely weird "Watch your tongue Bane!"

"How can I watch my tongue when it's inside your mouth" Magnus smiled broadly

He gets into character way too fast. Forget Rufus thought Alec...I am going to kill this man! Though the agent was glad that all the men had let their gun down, even Rufus had pocketed his gun "You are one selfish man who has no dignity.." Alec moved few steps back where Rufus was standing

"Dignity? Don't get me started on that! The only thing good about you is your ass" Magnus yelled gaining few laughs from the men. This was working. Everyone seemed to be distracted by their fake fight

"Don't you say anything about my ass..." Alec took another three steps. He needed to move one more step closer

Magnus let out a laugh "Of course darling. Maybe we should talk about how kinky you are" he earned "Ooohs' from the audience around him but his eyes were strictly focused on Alec 'Please be careful' he murmured mentally

Alec took his final shaky step close to Rufus. He worked on pure adrenalin and within five seconds Alec pulled the gun out with his good hand and pointed it at the man's head "Don't move!" Magnus Hi fived in the air "Yes! That's my Alexander"

Rufus stood shocked with sudden change of event. He didn't see this coming and now he was in tight position "Magnus take away all the guns...and throw them far away" Alec ordered, blinking his eyes repeatedly to stop himself from passing out. He swayed but planted his foot on the ground "If anyone of you dont do as I say...then I will blow his brains"

Rufus shook with fear "No! Don't shoot! They will listen to you" Magnus then collected all the guns and threw them away in the bushes "Now Alexander?"

"We need something to tie them up" Magnus thought for a moment "We can use their belts" Alec gave a nod and fortunately everyone had belts on them. Magnus then tied the rest of the men with their belts and made them sit under a tree.

Rufus felt anger boiling inside him. He needed to do something before he too gets tied up like his gang. His eyes flickered beside him and with a quick move he jammed his elbow on Alec's stomach

Alec gasped in pain and stumbled backwards. Rufus kicked the gun off his hand and jumped on the boy. Magnus watched with wide eyes as the two engaged in fight. Alec yelled in pain when Rufus pressed hard on his broken wrist. The man then placed his hands on Alec's neck and started squeezing the life out of him

Magnus saw the threat on Alec and he rushed towards them. He pulled at Rufus's collar and yanked him off Alec. Rufus let out a angry growl and charged at Magnus "I am going to kill you!"

Sudden and vicious boot to his gut by Magnus made Rufus grunt loudly in pain. He fell on the ground and curled himself, knees to chest. Satisfied with his attack Magnus ran towards Alec who was still on the ground

"Alexander! Are you alright?" Magnus knelt down and caught his face in his both hands "Talk to me darling" Alec was struggling to breathe. Every slight movement he made brought a new shock of pain through his body. Black spots danced in front of his eyes but he tried hard to stay awake and then suddenly "MAGNUS!"

Rufus panted heavily as the pain down his groin subsided to minimum. He grinned when he saw a gun beside him. Stretching his hand he got hold of the gun and aimed at the pair. He came to kill Bane so he will kill Bane

Even though on the verge of losing conscious Alec saw Rufus aiming at Magnus's back. No! This cannot happen "MAGNUS!" Alec yelled and with the last strength he had in him, pushed the older man out of his view. The agent heard a loud gun shot and then unimaginable pain he felt in his chest

Magnus's world went numb for few seconds when he saw a pool of blood seeping through Alec's T-shirt. He was shot. He saved his life. That man had shot his Alexander. Magnus felt his nerves thumping widly in his body. Never in his life he had felt this much rage. His heart was burning and he wanted to rip apart piece by piece of the man who hurt his Alec. Magnus charged at Rufus like a wild bull.

Rufus was a little late to react as next thing he knew was Magnus kicking at his side, gun flying away from his hand. Picking him up from the ground Magnus then slammed Rufus's head to a near by tree. The latter finally lost consciousness.

Magnus took two long steps and he was beside Alec. He crouched down and gently took Alec's head in his lap "Are.. you...alright?" Alec asked, his voice barely a whisper. His eyes were bloodshot and was drenched in his own sweat. Magnus cried harder "I am fine Alexander... please don't die...stay with me" he pressed the wound on Alec's chest. The agent groaned in pain and Magnus apologized immediately

"Mag...Magnus" Alec tried to raise his hand to wipe out the tears from Magnus's eyes but he didn't have the energy. The older man cupped his face "Don't talk my darling...save your strength. I am not going to let anything happen to you"

Alec let out a gurgled laugh "I am...suppose to...protect you...mu job" Magnus kissed Alec's forehead "You did your job Alexander...let me do mine" Alec couldn't stay awake anymore. Darkness was pulling him with both hands and this time he closed his eyes

Magnus shook his head vigorously "No..no no no...Alexander!" he looked around and yelled "Where the hell is back up?!"

Jace and Izzy heard someone's voice from a distant. Both of them knew it wasn't Alec's voice. It sounded desperate and in pain. They kept following the dog and the cat with their team behind them.

Chairman meow ran like he had never run before and stopped at Magnus's leg. The dog too halted and started barking loudly. Few seconds later Jace and Izzy came to the part where Magnus was desperately trying to stop the bleeding

Jace's eyes widened as he skidded to a stop. He froze like a statue. His intuitions were right. Alec was on the ground and bleeding. The paralyzing hurt spread through his body like icy liquid metal.

Izzy and team were next to come. She stopped beside Jace, her gun falling off her hand and eyes widened in shock seeing her elder brother on the ground "ALEC!"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi friends! It' my Birthday today so wanted to post an chapter today as a gift to myself...lol! Thank you to all my awesome readers for reading this story. On with the next chapter! Sorry for mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Jace was brought out of his shock by Izzy's loud yell. She was already running towards his brother. Throwing his gun Jace went after Izzy. The sight made their stomach twist in worry. Alec looked worse. He was pale, bleeding badly and had bruises on his face. Izzy couldn't hold back a gasp when she saw the twisted wrist. She and Jace were on their knees as they each took a side next to their brother "Alec!"

Magnus looked up to see Alec's brother and sister had arrived. Relief flooded through his body "Please help him! He's been shot...Alexander open your eyes darling...look Jace is here...Izzy...please open your eyes" he gave gentle slaps on Alec's face

Izzy took her brother's good hand in hers, tears burst forth like a water from a dam, spilling down her face "Alec...come on big brother..open your eyes"

Jace took off his coat and passed it to Magnus who pressed it in the wound to stop the bleeding "Izzy! We need to get Alec out of here as soon as possible" Izzy nodded weakly and got up wiping her tears. She walked few steps back, eyes never leaving her brother as another sob broke from her. She pulled out her cell and cursed when she saw there was no signal "How Jace...there is no signal. How will we get help here?"

Magnus added more pressure on Alec's chest gaining a small moan from the boy in his lap. He immediately cradled his face with one hand "Alexander! Can you hear me?" He sighed in relief when Alec's eyes fluttered open. His breathing was ragged and eyes were dazed and unfocused "Wht's..."

Jace held Alec's good hand in his "Everything is going to be alright bro. Just relax okay" Alec was about to close his eyes again when Jace raised his voice "Hey hey don't fall asleep okay...stay awake Alec"

"Hurts.." slurred Alec and it broke Magnus's heart into million pieces. It was all his fault. Alec was hurting and he was the only one to blame.

The rest of the officers surrounded the bad guys and Rufus. They all were arrested after Rufus gained consciousness and were being led out of the woods

"'I know it hurts bro but do it for us okay...for me and Izzy" said Jace while he placed his hand on Alec's forehead. The next words Alec said shocked them all "an..and Ma..Mag..gnus"

Magnus stared at Alec, his own tears falling on the boy's face. Did Alec just confessed that he meant something to him. Ofcourse you idiot...why else would the boy take a bullet for you. He bend down and placed a soft kiss on Alec's head "Do it for me Alexander...I want you in my life...in my heart...do it for us"

Jace pursed his lips thinking of a way out. He had to do something before it was too late "I am not going to wait here until he bleeds out to death. Come on! I will carry him back until we get a clear signal. Then we can call for the chopper" he quickly told about his idea

Magnus agreed with Jace. Staying here will only make Alec's condition worse "Do anything but save him please!" Jace got up from the ground and placed his one hand behind Alec's back and other under his knees. He picked up his brother in bridal style ignoring loud hiss made by Alec "Sorry Alec but we have to get out of here"

Jace rushed back to the path they came. Izzy pulled out the map and gave instructions, with cell in other hand. She was waiting to get back the signal so that she could inform Luke. The walk back was agonizing slow for them. Jace was panting when they crossed five kilometres as Alec wasn't exactly a light weight but he didn't let his determination waver for a second. He tightened his hold as walked as quickly as possible

Magnus and Izzy kept talking to Alec, trying to keep him awake and making him talk with them. They were glad that the bleeding had stopped to minimum. It had been last ten minutes that Alec had stopped responding to them. Though Alec was still conscious, he was in the world of pain. Small moans amd grunts escaped from his mouth every few seconds but it all assurance Magnus needed. This meant Alec was still alive and breathing

Another twenty minutes went by when Izzy finally got a signal on her phone. She immediately dialled Luke's number and told him about Alec's condition and demanded for a chopper. Jace heard his sister but didn't stop walking "We should get close to the main road. It will be easy for them locate" Magnus was in awe seeing the two siblings fighting for Alec's life. They would be devastated if anything would happen to Alec.

Magnus hicupped silently. He wanted Alec back and safe. He wanted to trade places with him. He wanted to do something that could ease his pain. He wanted to hold Alec so badly right now that it hurt in his heart. He walked along with Jace and Izzy not knowing how to comfort them as he too was lost for words.

Fifteen minutes passed by and Jace almost dropped Alec once but Magnus and Izzy quickly came forward and balanced the two brothers. All ears picked up on the sound they were so eagerly waiting for. The chopper jad arrived "They are here!" yelled Izzy looking at the sky

The chopper swirled around them for few seconds. Jace gently lowered the limp form of Alec down on the ground. He saw his brother had closed his eyes and was almost unresponsive. Magnus took his position beside the boy assuring him with soft words even though he knew Alec couldn't hear them.

The chopper lowered down a board. Magnus and Jace picked up Alec and placed him on the board, strapping him carefully. They saw how slowly the board was being lifted off the ground. Nobody wanted to leave Alec alone but they had to let him go if they wanted to see him alive. Magnus's eyes never left the sky even when the chopper had dissapered back to city

A minute later they heard another sound of a chopper. Izzy's cell rang. It was Luke telling he had arranged the ride for them knowing how worried they would be for their brother. Soon the three passengers boarded the chopper and headed back to city

Alec was whisked away to operation theatre. Magnus Jace and Izzy soon reached at the hospital and ran towards the room in which Alec was being treated. The doctor asked them to sit in waiting room as it would take time to operate. Jace paced around the small room and Izzy bit her nails in tension. Magnus slumped down in one if the chairs looking lost

It had been more than three hours since Alec was in operating room. The wait was killing them inside. All wanting nothing but to break the damm door that was separating them from Alec

"Magnus why don't you get checked out. You are bleeding" said Izzy as she walked over to Magnus. The man shook his head, holding back his tears "I am fine. I am worried about Alexander"

"He's going to be alright. My brother is the toughest person in this world" Izzy looked at Jace who was still pacing but was on the phone talking to someone. Magnus hid his face in both hands "I am sorry...this is all my fault"

"No Magnus. Don't blame yourself" Izzy placed her hand on Magnus's arm who spoke in muffled voice "You don't know...he saved me...he took the bullet that was meant for me...if anything happens to him then..."

Izzy squeezed Magnus's arm "Nothing is going to happen to Alec! He's gonna come back to us!" Magnus looked with tear strained eyes and nodded. He needed to be strong. Alec will make it. For him...for everyone.

Jace called Izzy to where he was standing "It was Luke. He is worried for Alec...says he will come as soon as possible. Right now he is making preparations for tomorrow's hearing" Izzy nodded "Tomorrow is a big day. I wish Alec was there in the court but..."

Jace hugged his sister "He is going to make it Iz...it's Alec we are talking about" Izzy just cried on her brother's shoulder desperately seeking for comfort

Ten minutes later two officers came in the waiting room "Agent Wayland we are here to escort Mr Bane to another safe location" Jace nodded " for coming" The officers went to where Magnus was sitting "Mr Bane you have to come with us. We will take you to..."

Magnus's eyes went wide and he jumped off the chair "I am not going anywhere! I will stay until I know Alexander is alright"

"You cannot stay here Mr Bane. It's too dangerous for a prime witness to roam around loose"

"I don't care about your damn case! I am not leaving this hospital and that is final!" Magnus yelled at the two officers. Jace walked towards Magnus "Magnus I know you are worried about Alec but you can't stay here. Alec risked his life because he wanted you safe. He wants you to testify tomorrow so that the bad guy gets what they deserve"

Magnus was again on the verge of crying "But..."

"Don't you want see the man behind the bars who is responsible for Alec's condition? Don't you want justice" Jace's voice was soft and pleading. He knew Alec would expect him to take care of Magnus so he was the one who called the officers "Please Magnus...it's just a matter of one day"

Magnus looked at Izzy "Jace is right. You can always come tomorrow after you have testified" she said with a small smile. Magnus stared at the two siblings but then ducked his head down in defeat "Fine..I will go"

Magnus walked slowly with the two officers. Just when he was about to step out of room the door to the operation theatre opened. His heart started pounding in his chest when he saw a doctor walking out the room

Jace and Izzy rushed to the doctor and Magnus stood where he was anxiously waiting for news on Alec "How is he? Is he alright?" asked Jace

The doctor nodded "We were able to get the bullet out but..."

"But what?" Izzy frowned at the doctor fearing she was going to hear some bad news

"I am sorry but the patient has slipped into coma"

"What!?"

Magnus's breath hitched. His brain couldn't formulate any thoughts further. His body started to shake and he swallowed hard. The world was slowing down around him and he felt dizzy. All the adrenalin and colour drained from his body making him nauseous. He was vaguely aware that one of the cop was speaking to him "Sir we need to go...Sir?"

Magnus swayed on his spot unable to keep himself together anymore. How could this happen. How could Alec be in a coma. How could..

One of the cop held Magnus by his arm to keep him from falling and frowned when he felt his skin was too cold. He raised his voice "I need help here!"

Magnus was surrounded by couple of nurses and a doctor "He is going into shock! Get me some blankets" the doctor said to a nurse who ran towards the store room "Sir...Can you hear me? Just take deep breaths"

Magnus saw doctor's mouth was moving but he couldn't hear anything as the world was fading infront of him. His mind desperately wanting to erase the words he just heard a minute back. The last thing he saw was Izzy running towards him as he fell on the floor in a crumbled heap.

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi friends! Thank you for reading this story! It really means a lot! On with the next chapter! Sorry for mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

DAY 5

"Take a seat Mr Wayland" The doctor, Brain Anderson pointed at the chair infront of him. Jace straightened his coat "Please no formalities. You can call me Jace and she is Izzy"

The doctor nodded "Very well Jace...Izzy. I have called you to give an update on your brother's condition" getting nods from the siblings, the doctor continued "Alec Lightwood was brought in with severe dehydration, a broken wrist, three broken ribs which resulted in internal bleeding and a bullet to his chest for which he suffered huge amount of blood loss. He also had some minor cuts and bruises on his body which is not an issue right now"

Jace paled when he heard the list of injuries his brother had obtained. He didn't even want to think what Alec must have gone through these last two days. It still bothered him that he couldn't bring the back up soon.

Izzy gripped the chair tightly she was sitting on feeling so much rage inside her. She wanted to kill the man who hurt her brother. Her eyes shone with tears and Jace placed his hand on Izzy's and squeezed a little

"Should I continue?" asked Anderson. Both the siblings again nodded "During the operation we able to take the bullet out but Alec did flatline once on the table"

Izzy gasped and Jace's eyes widened "What!?"

"We were able to retrieve him back quickly but he slipped into coma. His internal bleeding has been stopped and ribs are bandaged. Though his wrist had to be operated, it should heal in few weeks. We are giving him high fluids for dehydration he has suffered"

"When will he wake up?" asked Izzy in small voice. Jace too looked at the doctor with hope in his eyes. The doctor pursed his lips "He is stable right now but I can't say for sure. He might wake up now as we speak or it may take weeks, months or...I won't give you false hope but there is a chance your brother might not wake up at all"

Izzy sobbed and ran out of the room. She couldn't believe what the doctor just said. Alec might never wake up. She ran hard towards the room where Alec was shifted after the surgery. Her hand went to the small round glass where she could see her brother sleeping so peacefully. She cried harder "Alec!"

"Jace don't loose hope so easily. You never know when miracles come your way. Please be strong"

Jace sniffed wiping a lone tear from his face "What about Magnus? How is he?"

"Mr Bane is better now. We have shifted him in special room as per your request. I was told about his case and how he is in witness protection so I haven't let anybody in the room except one nurse and myself"

Jace nodded "What had happened to him? Why did he faint?" Anderson held out Magnus's report to Jace "He was also suffering from dehydration, a head injury and couple of bruises. He fainted because his body was exhausted and I think he couldn't handle shock of Alec being in coma. I suppose they are together?" he asked softly

"I don't know... but Magnus does care for Alec" Jace didn't know what else to say as he too wasn't sure what was going on between Magnus and his brother "Doctor is he well enough to testify. It's really important that he goes in today's hearing at the court"

The doctor gave a small smile "Yes he can go since it's an important case but Mr Bane still needs rest. I suggest you bring him back after the hearing. I want to keep him under observation for atleast seventy two hours"

Jace got up and shook hands with Anderson "I will bring him back. Thank you. Can I see him?" The doctor then took Jace to Magnus's room which was on the third floor with two officers guarding at the front entrance and another two at Magnus's room

On nearing the room Jace heard a commotion. It seemed Magnus was screaming from inside and one of the officer was trying to talk to him through the closed door "Sir please calm down...you are suppose to rest"

"I will get your ass fired if you don't open this door right now! I mean it! Open the damn door!" Magnus yelled at the other end and banged on the door

"What's going on in here?" Jace asked as he reached Magnus's room. The officer spoke in shaky voice "I ...I am sorry Sir but he is demanding to get out of the room and we have strict orders not to leave him alone"

Jace sighed "Open the door. I will talk to him. Magnus! Step back...it's Jace! I am coming in"

"Okay"

When Jace entered the room he saw Magnus was pacing around. He head was bandaged and had stitches on his cheek "Magnus what's wrong? Why do you want to get out of this room so badly?"

Magnus ran to Jace and took hold of his shoulders "How is Alexander? Did he wake up? No one is answering me...please tell me how is he doing?" he pleaded to the young agent

Jace was taken aback with the concern Magnus was showing towards his brother. What the hell was going on between them. Yeah so Alec saved his life so it's obvious Magnus should be concerned but that was not the only emotion he saw in him. This was something else. This was much more than worry. Suddenly a realization hit Jace and his eyes widened "You...like Alec?"

Magnus bit his quivering lips and nodded "I do. The feeling is more than like... I don't know right now but I want to give it a try...that is if Alec's willing to" Jace was little shocked on hearing the confession. He instantly went on protective mode "Look if you are trying to play with his feelings then.."

Magnus rolled his eyes "I care about Alexander and have no intention on hurting him. I really want to see if this goes anywhere. Now please tell me did he wake up?" Jace sighed "No"

Magnus's face fell "What are the doctor's saying? When will he wake up?" Jace didn't know how to break this news to Magnus. What if after hearing about Alec's condition he might not want to date him. What if he gives up on him "They don't know for sure. Maybe now or...never"

Magnus clutched his bed to steady himself. The news felt like someone had dumped cold water on him. Never...Alec could never wake up. His eyes shifted from one side to another and became glazed with glassy layers of tears. As he blinked they dripped from his eyelids and slid down his cheeks "No"

Jace held a comforting hand on Magnus's shoulder "Magnus I can understand if you...you don't want to wait for Alec" Magnus gaped at the young boy "What kind of person do you think I am? I I will wait for Alexander and he will wake up soon even if I have wait till the end of my life"

Jace was lost for words. Never in his life he had ever seen anybody care for Alec the way Magnus did. A part of him was doubled in happiness that finally his brother had someone who cared and maybe loved him dearly. He prayed Alec would wake up soon and get the love he deserves "Thank you"

"Can I see him please?"

Jace shook his head "Magnus your hearing will start in an hour. We have to leave" Magnus was about to argue when Jace continued "but I promise to bring you back as soon as you testify. I promise. Izzy is staying here with Alec. He will be fine"

Magnus ran his hands on his face. Damn he knew Jace was right. This was all Alec's hardwork and he will not let it go wasted "Okay. Let's get over with this"

Jace smiled as they were escorted by four officers and led outside the hospital. Magnus had only one thing on mind 'I am back to you Alexander"

Izzy slowly turned the knob and walked in the room. She saw Alec was on the bed looking completely still and unresponsive. His wrist was plastered, bandages covered his mid sect coming ion and upper chest where he took the bullet and face was still swollen with cuts on his lips. A thin tube was fitted on his nose to help him breathe. Izzy came and took hold of Alec's good hand

"Hi Alec. I know you can hear me. I just wanted to tell you that you are amazing big brother and it pains to see you like this...I can't loose you Alec...I can't go through the pain again...after mom and dad left us...you have taken their place...I don't want to loose my parents twice...please big brother...please come back to me...please" Izzy sobbed hugging Alec's limp hand to her chest. Her heart praying to God over and over again asking him to give his brother back to her

Magnus recognized and testified against the killer in the court. To his satisfaction the judge annouced a life in imprisonment for the killer. Jace hugged and thanked Magnus for his work. The only response the older man gave was "I want to see Alexander"

Luke entered into Alec's room. His eyes fell on the boy who laid lifeless on the bed. His eyes wet with tears. Alec was like a son to him even when Robert and Maryse were alive. He didn't have any kids so Alec was always his favourite. He came close and ran a hand on Alec's forehead "Hello Alec. I have good news for you. Dieago is send for life in imprisonment. You did it son. You won. Robert would have been very proud of you and so am I. You know I can't handle Jace and Izzy okay...it's your job so come back and take your responsibility" he joked hoping Alec would hear him and wake up "Come back son"

Jace walked in the room and closed the door. He went straight near Alec's bed and raised his voice "I can't do this Alec! I am not going to do this! You are the big brother of this family and you have to take care of us! When mom and dad died...I thought everything was over but you kept us going...you gave your shoulder to cry on and warmth of a parent that every child needs...please don't be like this Alec...come back bro...we all need you...please come back" he cried harder placing his hand on Alec's shoulder

Magnus slowly pushed the door open and entered the room with heavy heart. He was trying very hard not to cry but one look at the boy in the bed started the waterworks flowing "Hi Alexander...it's me Magnus...you know me right?" he lets out a watery laugh "I did what you told Alexander. I made it to the court and testified. All thanks to you darling. You saved my life but... what's the point when I can't share it with you. No one has ever made me feel the way you do Alexander. You are the most bravest person I have known. These four days with you are the most precious in my life and I want to make many more happy moments with you. I want to be with you. Please Alexander...come back to me..Please"

A loud beeping sound made Magnus look up to the boy in bed. He saw Alec was twitching in his sleep, fingers moving slowly. Magnus quickly held Alec's hand amd squeezed a little "Alexander can you hear me? Alexander?" he spoke a little louder and Alec's face scrunched in pain

The young agent slowly blinked his eyes open "You are...seriously weird...don't know...not to talk loudly...when a guy is shot" his voice rasp and heavy. Magnus's eyes filled with happy tears "Not weird darling...limited edition"

 **One more to go! Please leave a review :-)))**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi friends! This is the last chapter guys! I am gonna miss writing this fic! I want to thank all you lovely readers who have favouite and followed this fic. A special thanks to ForeverAReader17, willsonny, Nezu suzuya, doblon, orchid123 and three guest who gave awesome reviews to this fic! Thanks a lot for reading guys! On with the last chapter! Sorry for mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"Oh Alexander I can't tell you how much happy I am to see your beautiful eyes again" Magnus cupped Alec's face. Alec leaned into his hand "Are you..okay?"

Magnus nodded "I am fine Alexander...it's you we were worried for...Oh my God...Jace and Izzy are gonna be so excited seeing you awake..they..." he saw Alec had already closed his eyes "Alexander?"

Magnus ran out of the room "Jace! He woke up! Alexander talked to me" Jace jumped from his chair "What?" without waiting for response he rushed inside the room but was disappointed when he saw Alec looked at the same "Are you sure?"

"Yes Jace. I swear...look!" Magnus pointed at Alec who had again opened his eyes. Alec blinked and saw his brother "J..Jace?"

"Alec?" The smile Jace had on his face reached his heart "You scared us bro...real bad"

p"Wa..water please" Alec said with some difficulty feeling his throat dry. Jace nodded quickly and held a glass of water which had straw in it. Alec took few sips and pulled back "Thanks"

"I will get the doctor and inform Izzy. She's been so worried about you Alec" Jace's voice was heavy "I...Thank you for waking up" Alec gave a small smile, eyes again dropping close. Jace ran out of the room and Magnus pulled a chair next to Alec "Rest darling. I am right here" he ran his fingers on Alec's arm and cried openly, too overwhelmed by his emotions to speak any further. He thanked God again and again for sending Alec back to him

Next three days Alec was in and out of consciousness due to pain and high meds. Magnus Jace and Izzy never left his side and took turns staying with him. Though most of the time it was Magnus who stayed with him since Jace and Izzy had to do follow up on cases. On the second day Alec was so high on meds that he called Magnus 'Doctor Sexy' and giggled. Magnus blushed and found himself falling for the boy again.

ONE WEEK LATER

"Let go of the spoon Izzy! I can eat myself" Alec tried to grab the spoon from his sister's hand but Izzy lightly smacked on his hand "Come on big brother. You were shot! Let us take care of you"

"Should I hold him down?" asked Jace completely ignoring the shocked look on Alec's face. Izzy hummed "Or maybe we can ask the doctor to tie his working arm"

Alec raised his hand in air "Hello! I am right here okay! You both can stop your evil plans against me" Jace shrugged while Izzy raised her eyebrows "So 'Doctor Sexy' here is allowed to spoon feed you but when I do you become a cry baby?"

"Doctor Sexy? Who's he?" asked an innocent looking Alec with his doe eyes. Jace laughed out loud "I got this Iz" he cleared his throat "Let me introduce Doctor Sexy aka Magnus Bane"

Alec still didn't understand what Jace meant so his brother continued laughing "You called Magnus 'Doctor Sexy' when you were in high in meds" A deep red blush appeared on Alec's face "I said that? Oh my God...he must be thinking I am so stupid" he really liked when Magnus fed him. The older man babbled stories to distract Alec when he refused to eat hospital food. He made sure everything on his plate had gone to his stomach

Jace and Izzy both shared a look "No bro. Magnus cares for you...a lot. I have seen it in his eyes. You mean something to him"

"Jace is right Alec. He was here for you all the time. Today also we had to force him to go home and take a nap. He is a good man and wants to see this works out between the two if you. The big question is whether you want to or not?" Izzy looked at Alec waiting for an answer

Alec started playing with his covers "I..I do like him a lot actually but.." Izzy frowned "But what Alec?"

"What if he feels this way because I saved his life. What if he feels forced"

Jace shook his head "I disagree. You did not see him when the doctor told us you went into coma...he collapsed Alec. He went into shock. You weren't there when he was banging the door to his room to get out..to see you...he's been here from the day one. This cannot be forced. He really likes you"

Alec stared at his brother. He didn't know Magnus had gone through so much last week for him. Did he really feel the same way he did.

"If you still have doubts then talk to him. Give him and yourself a chance Alec. You both deserve it" Izzy squeezed Alec's hand and gave a encouraging smile

"Thank you guys. You both are the best" Alec hugged Izzy first and then Jace "I will talk to him"

"Talk to who Alexander?"

The three siblings turned towards the source of the voice and were not at all shocked to see Magnus standing all dressed up for the day. Alexander just took a moment just to stare at Magnus. He was looking so stunning in his black trousers and dark blue shirt. He knew the man was deadly handsome but what attracted Alec the most was he had a golden heart. He was kind caring full of life and loving person. Who wouldn't fall in love with him

Jace rolled his eyes "I thought we said you to take rest" Magnus waved his hand "I did rest. See? All good for the day. I mean...it's okay right if I come? Am I interrupting something?"

Izzy poked at Jace's ribs "Of course not Magnus. You are always welcome. Come on Jace"

"Where?"

Izzy glared at her brother "We need to discuss on that case...remember?" her eyeballs flickered to Alec, saying let's get out of here so they can talk. Jace finally got the message "Yeah...yeah that case...of course...let's go. Bye bro. See you in few hours"

The two siblings left the room leaving a confused Magnus and blushing Alec alone "What was that all about?" asked Magnus

Alec was in deep thoughts. He was wondering how to start the conversation. He knew they needed to talk. Should he do it now or should he wait until he is discharged from the hospital. Though a part of him didn't want to wait.

Magnus was near Alec's bed as he snapped his two fingers "Alexander? What are you thinking darling?"

Alec blinked "Huh? I...I wanted to talk to you" Magnus gave a nod "I am all ears. What's going on in your mind?"

"Why are you here Magnus?"

Magnus was taken aback with the question "Why am I here?" Alec nodded confirming his question "Your trial was over last week. You are free to go but.."

"I am here because I care for you Alexander"

Alec looked straight into his eyes "Is it because I saved your life? If that's the case then..."

Magnus again cut him off "You think I pity you? Is that what you think of me?" he raised his voice and Alec flinched at the tone "Magnus..."

"Let me finish! I am here because I care for you. I am here because I was worried about you. Yes I am grateful and owe you for rest of my life for saving me but I am not here because of that reason. I am here for the man who is very responsible and has a wonderful heart. I am here because I want that man in my life...I want you in my life"

Alec's heart was pounding in his chest. Happiness cursed through his body. This was like a dream come true moment for him. Magnus wanted this just with the same passion he did "Magnus...you..I..."

Magnus had a hurt look on his face "It's okay Alexander if you don't want me. I will leave you..."

"NO!" Alec yelled and winced when his chest hurt a bit "I am sorry for misunderstanding you. I mean...stay Magnus...stay with me...here...forever...I want this...us..you.."

Magnus had a broad smile on his face. He could see confidence and the want in Alec's eyes. It was meant for him. He crossed the gap between them and cupped Alec's face "Can I kiss you Alexander?" Alec nodded shyly "Don't ever ask again"

Magnus slowly leaned in and brought their mouths together. Alec's heart was pounding in his chest so hard that he thought it was going to explode any minute. Magnus's lips hot and wet yet so warm and soft. Alec breaths him like an oxygen, shivering when Magnus's tongue slides over his. He lets out a whimper when Magnus bits down on his lower lip then ran his tongue soothingly. The kiss is so perfect that Alec thought he was dreaming. He brought his hand at the back of Magnus's head and deepened the kiss enjoying the moan he got in response from the older man

They broke apart when their lungs screamed for air. Alec panted feeling dizzy "Wow...that was..."

Magnus smirked taking a breath "Was it good for your first kiss?" Alec blushed deeply and the older man thought he looked so adorable "It was perfect"

Magnus pecked his lips "It was perfect"

THREE DAYS LATER

Alec was getting discharged today. When Jace offered to help him get dressed, he refused. When Izzy offered to help him, he refused. When the nurse offered to help he shook his head vigorously and refused

Magnus walked into the room "Alexander why aren't you getting ready? Jace said you aren't letting anyone help you. Are you feeling okay? Any pain? We can stay a couple of days more...wait I will go call the doctor"

Alec stopped Magnus by holding his wrist "I am fine Magnus. All ready to go. I can't wait to get out of here" Magnus was confused "Then why aren't you getting ready?"

Alec bit his lip trying to stop the damn blush that was forming on his face "Can..can you help me?" Magnus's eyes went wide "Are you sure?"

Alec nodded "You wanted to see my tattoo right?" Magnus grinned at the young man "I would love to see your tattoo but you are sure right?" he asked again and Alec gained even more respect for the older man "Don't ever ask again"

Magnus caught the hem of hospital gown and slowly raised it above Alec's head. The bandages on the ribs were removed and the place where Alec was shot had a small white patch where the heart rested. Magnus ran his hand softly over the wound. Then his eyes flicked on the tattoo

Magnus was dumbstruck seeing the remarkable work on Alec's body. The tattoo was in dark black ink and it looked so deliciously appealing on Alec's neck. The curves started from the neck and finally Magnus saw it ended right above Alec's left nipple. He reached out and gently traced the outline of the tattoo feeling Alec shiver under his touch "It's beautiful Alexander"

Alec blushed crimson "Th..Thank you" They shared a kiss before Magnus pulled back "You are going to spoil me with your body. How did I get so lucky?"

"I think I am the lucky one" Alec leaned in for another kiss. Magnus smiled into the kiss. He will never forget to thank God for bringing this wonderful man in his life. He couldn't wait to share his story with his best friends Catarina and Raphael. He already had a title in his mind...

Five days with Agent Lightwood

THE END OR THE BEGINNING :-)))

 **Please leave a review one last time :-)))**


End file.
